Safe and Sound
by BlackWolfOfBlueMoon
Summary: A story of how Ludwig and Gilbert bonded as brothers to become something more. Ratings will change. Fail summary.


The boy ran through the field, cool morning dew sticking to his legs as he sprinted across the sea of grass, the water causing it to shimmer and sparkle with delight. Ludwig stopped at the edge of the field abruptly to peek into his cupped hands. He had been up and about all morning, his boundless energy keeping him occupied as he darted from place to place.

Bright blue eyes burned with curiosity into his palms. The blue butterfly with black tipped wings fluttered as he cupped his hands again before cracking them open to peer at. Beautiful!

The blonde shook his head in amazement before closing his hands again and looking toward his cottage home. It was small, but it was home. He liked home. Home was where his brother and father were. With a giddy smile, he took off again.

His brother had been practicing swordsmanship with his father all morning, so he decided to do some exploring. He was too young to join them, his father had always told him. Germania was training Gilbert to become the great country Prussia. As did all nations. When Germania fell, Gilbert would take his place. When Gilbert fell, Ludwig would take his place. Such comes and goes with countries. For example, Rome was training his children, Romano and Italy. The countries couldn't really be called children, perhaps because they were never birthed. They started out normally. Like any other human. Instead of being birthed they were born from the people. Ludwig was a normal boy at the time. He was no country yet but he would be. As tradition, before Germania falls, he would teach Ludwig how to fight, how to avoid fights and how to run his own country. Countries by the human standards weren't considered people. Only land. When a country was conquered and their people held captive, the representor for the country would go to the victorious country. But Ludwig was far too young to know of his future responsibilities. He was merely a child; too innocent to know of war.

Ludwig kept his eyes trained on his hands, focusing on not letting the butterfly go. A small smile graced his lips as the butterfly's wings could be felt beneath his hand. It somewhat tickled. He kept racing towards the cottage at full speed. Meanwhile, Gilbert and Germania had just returned from training. Gilbert was old enough. He was a century old in human years but still a young man, only a teenager by the country standards.

Midday was Gilbert's favorite time of day. He had woken up early for training and now that Germania was doing paperwork to do his own country proud (rumors of war on the horizen it seemed) and now that he was gone, Gilbert could have some free time. With free time came Ludwig. The little brother he loved dearly. Ludwig adored him. Gilbert was awesome. Germania never paid much attention to Ludwig; he was a tyke. Not ready or 'ripe' as the elder put it. Oh well. Gilbert was enough to keep Ludwig distracted when he had the time.

The ruby eyed teen opened the door to leave the home and made an unexpected 'oomph' as something hit his stomach. Ludwig was bumped back, falling on his bump. Hunching over, Gilbert blinked, catching his breath until his eyes landed on his brother, who was sprawled out on the ground. "Kesesese! What's the hurry Lud?" the albino arched silver a brow and looked down at his brother.

Ludwig huffed and peeked into his hands to see if his bug was alright. The boy looked up at his brother and puffed his cheeks out with a pout. "You could have hurt it!" he cried, still panting from the run. He peered into his hand again to see the butterfly in his palm once more. The insect closed it's wings slowly before opening them again as the boy watched.

Gilbert only chuckled and held his hands up in defense, "Sorry, sorry, I should have been more careful. I should have known that you would come running to your awesome bruder~." he said with a smirk. It was kind of cute how his brother would get all mad.

The younger only rolled his eyes and stuck a tongue out, "Is vati home?" he questioned, standing.

The silverette nodded and jerked a thumb into the cottage "Whatchya got?"

Ludwig smiled and held his hand up to Gilbert who leaned in to see out of curiosity as the blonde opened his hands a bit. "I don't know what it is." the boy's face fell and he bit his lip.

"That's a butterfly, West." Gilbert ruffled his hair affectionatly/

The boy stared in awe "A butterfly." he repeated. He frowned. He had never seen one. They had recently moved into the area.

"Haven't you ever seen one, Lud?"

Ludwig shook his head quickly, cupping his hands back and holding the precious insect to his chest. "Nu uh."

The teen scratched the back of his head "I'll show you where they all live sometime then ja?" he was surprised Ludwig hadn't known. The boy had a lot to learn. That was fine. Gilbert was okay with that. Big brother was awesome. He would teach his little bro all he knew.

"Ja! I want to show vati." the younger squealed, practically hopping from one foot to the other.

"He's doing paperwo-" Ludwig pushed aside eagerly and entered the small home with a happy giggle. He ran straight to the living area and looked up at his father's cloaked back

"Vati! Vati!" the boy tugged on his father's cape, careful not to set the butterfly free, "Look what I have!" Ludwig shouted excitedly, pacing from foot to foot. He held out his hands to show the tall man.

Andre didn't even spare the boy a glance as he looked passed him "Gilbert!" he barked, making Ludwig jump. They heard a raspy laugh as Gilbert entered the room and looked up "Ja?"

"You're getting your assigned country today."

Instantly Gilbert's face brightened and he nodded quickly "You won't be sorry!" his chest puffed out in pride. "We'll see yet." Germania replied gruffly.

Ludwig blinked up at Germania and moved to stand in front of him, holding out his hands "Look..." he said quietly. He received a pat on the head from Germania as he walked off, not saying a word to the boy who stared after him quietly. Gilbert kissed Lud's head "Go put it in a jar, we'll show him later. Don't wander off outside okay?" Ludwig nodded obediantly.

"We'll be back soon." the albino grinned "We'll play swords then!" the boy nodded again and tottered off to his room.

Gilbert stood and watched him before turning to Germania and following.

By the time the two returned it was well passed dark. The sound of crickets chirping loudly in the cloudless summer night rang through Gilbert's ears as he trudged home with a yawn. He turned waving goodbye to Francis and Tonie, his knew friends, as he stepped inside the cottage after his father. "Goodnight." the older man said to his son before disappearing to his room.

Gilbert smiled and nodded tiredly, slipping off to his own room. He grinned, seeing that Ludwig had crawled into his bed. He was used to him doing it by now, the boy had always done so when he had nighmares. The silverette sat on the bed quietly, watching his little brother's sleeping form.

Blonde hair masked the pale face and tiny hands grasped a jar as he held it to his chest, protecting the precious butterfly trapped inside of it. Quiet breathing could be heard from the tiny, angelic figure. Gilbert smiled a bit and leaned down, kissing his brother's head affectionatly.

"Night West." he whispered, taking the jar from him and setting it on the table. The blue butterfly fluttered around inside for a moment before settling back down. The ruby eyed teen turned back to the boy, whose hands twitched around where the jar had been and he stirred slightly, cracking a sleepy eye open at his brother.

Ludwig yawned and rubbed his eye with a tiny hand, trying to sit up only to be pushed back down gently. He gazed up at Gilbert with innocent eyes, half lidded with sleep. "I waited." he said quietly.

"I know, Lud." Gilbert replied softly, "Took longer than I thought it would. Go back to sleep."

Too tired to protest, Ludwig nodded and crawled over to lay a head in his lap, blinking lethargically. "We'll show him the butterfly tomorrow right?" he asked tiredly. Prussia nodded to him. "Love... bruder." the boy yawned and closed his eyes with a quiet sniffle and fell back into blissful blackness.

Gilbert leaned over the table and blew the candle out, settling down next to Ludwig and put an arm around him, "Love you too."

Morning light shown through the window, bright and warming. The chirrping of birds and the sound of Gilbert's loud snoring could be heard throughout the house. Ludwig shifted and rolled over, cuddling into Gilbert's chest with a squeaky yawn before opening his eyes and removing his thumb from his mouth.

He was still being held by the albino teen, feeling warm and secure. The boy gazed up in awe at his elder brother. The warm light shone on the pale skin, ruby red lips open slightly as he snored. His chest rose and fell gently. Silver hair stayed plastered to the teen's face from sweat. 'He must be having a good dream.' Ludwig had thought to himself as he pushed the covers off himself and sat up.

As soon as the blonde sat up he was immediatly dragged back down. Gilbert's strong arm pulled him back to his chest again. Ludwig huffed, his face pressed against his brother's torso. He squirmed to get out of the sleeping Gilbert's grip. Twisting this way and that he twisted and turned, kicking and clawing at the arm to release him.

Gilbert only shifted and held him tighter in his sleep. After a good while of fighting, Ludwig gave up. Panting and sweating, out of breath he lay there being smothered. He lay his head back down on the pillow in defeat only to shoot it back up, feeling something wet. "Ew!" the boy screeched. He had lain his head in Gilbert's drool. Gilbert shot up, hitting his head on the wall and looking down at Ludwig in worry, "What's wrong?" he asked in a panicked voice, looking around the room desperatly.

Ludwig was furiously rubbing his cheek to rid the liquid, taking the chance to get out of Gilbert's grip. He fell out of bed and scrambled out the door. Puzzled ruby eyes watched in confusion.


End file.
